<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>January rut by princePabloRamirez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582538">January rut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princePabloRamirez/pseuds/princePabloRamirez'>princePabloRamirez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kemonomimi, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Shotacon, Tsumtsum is the shota!!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princePabloRamirez/pseuds/princePabloRamirez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi works at the nursery of the kemonomimi lab.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>January rut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been in my shota/loli feels big time recently and it's legit 90% of what I'm writing and thinking about atm,,,<br/>The Miyas are 3yo in this because I always start my plot ideas with the shota/loli being 10yo and five minutes later they're 3/4 because I have no impulse control 😞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>January is rolling in and the laboratory is as busy as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like that every year and won’t get any better until late spring. Separating males and females is the only way to prevent abundant breeding from happening, because as much as kemonomimis may look like humans, they’re dumb and impetuous, always acting according to their animal instincts. The sticky smell of heat clings to everything and for a few months, the lab is nothing but a mess of horny, stupid hybrids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As tiring as it is, Akaashi is infinitely glad he gets to work in the nursery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kits can get competitive, but they’re not territorial nor continuously trying to dominate each other. Even if they were, lifting them and putting them in time out as a punishment is a cakewalk. It’s a tedious work of mainly positive reinforcements over multiple generations to completely domesticate kemonomimis and get them ready to leave the lab. Most of the youngs he gets to work with nowadays are closer to house pets than the wild beasts their ancestors were, but there’s still room for improvement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past the airlock, it’s an easy walk to the rooms. The long white corridors all look the same, with doors adorned with numbers and observation charts, but one quickly gets used to the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of his work is checking on the kits every morning, which entails making sure that Miya Atsumu hasn’t peed the bed he shares with his litter brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two puppies aren’t much for kemonomimis, but considering how young their biological mother was when she got them, a numerous litter would have been a serious danger to both her life and the kits’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t let first-time mothers nurse their youngs, and even if they did, they surely wouldn’t have left them with her. These two were born with already a nice set of baby teeth, way sharper than human toddlers’. For having bottle-fed them personally, Akaashi is in pain just thinking about such gluttons suckling on her teats. There’s sucking hard on the teat of the feeding bottle, and utterly destroying it over the course of a few meals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, they fully transitioned to a diet of solids some times ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The number on the Miyas’ door is 185141184. Akaashi knows the way by heart, it’s imprinted deep in his subconscious; it doesn’t really matter if he looks up at the number or not before entering, but he always checks just in case. He doesn’t like getting his morning tour out of order and there are only two steps to the left separating him from another room, same layout, different kits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He foresees a few different possibilities; wet comforter or kits wrestling, and loud yappings in both cases. Sometimes, rarely, they’re still sleeping, piled up on top of each other, softly snoring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he walks into isn’t exactly what he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu is on all four on the carpet, humping a big stuffed bunny. Was to be exact, because as soon as Akaashi stepped in, he stopped what he was doing, looking like a deer in headlights, ears sheepishly held flat against his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing Atsumu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu opens his mouth, closes his mouth, opens it again to babble dumbly. It’s utter nonsense and his little hands are grabbing the stuffed rabbit tight. They clip their little claws frequently, but his grip is so strong on the plushy he could tear the fabric apart. Akaashi is being a little mean, he already knows the answer to his question, but it’s oh-so-satisfying to see the red creep up his face. Poor little thing is too confused and ashamed to even manage to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gets closer, slowly, no sudden movements, and kneels down to get to his level. He waits for him to have sniffed his fingers before petting his head. Kemonomimi’s ears are sensitive, they’re selectively breeding them for that trait, and Atsumu closes his eyes when he scratches them, trying his best to push himself against his hand. His tail wags and his little hands knead the stuffed bunny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the smell of females in heat that’s making you so excited?” He whines, shifts to get closer. Akaashi can see his little cock, it’s hard and dripping with precum. So much there’s a wet stain on the bunny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kemonomimis reach their sexual maturity early, especially males, but it doesn’t mean that letting them breed immediately is a good thing. It’s best to wait for their body to be fully developed. For the time being, Atsumu can’t do anything but hump a stuffed animal to get rid of his sexual frustration. Poor kit, must be so uncomfortable. He probably doesn’t even understand what’s happening to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some help Atsumu?” He’s surprised, eyes wide open and face red again. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, masturbation is completely healthy and normal. It’s okay if you touch your peepee because it feels good. Do you want me to show you what feels really good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems unsure at first, but eventually nods. Akaashi is nice, Akaashi is trustworthy, he would never hurt a kit put under his care. He knows his body better than Atsumu does, babies like him can’t turn down a little help from a doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has big hands and they make his cocklet look even smaller in comparison. It’s the cutest thing, spurting precum the very moment he touches it. Atsumu is looking, eyes wide open, breathing hard. He’s so precious, so pretty, good little kit. Akaashi holds his penis with one hand and slips the tip of a finger underneath his foreskin. It makes him moan, the muscles in his thighs tense. Anything gets kemonomimis that young excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, that’s your foreskin. You need to pull it back to free the head of your peepee. It’s good to start early.” He jerks his cock slowly, pulls back his foreskin with his fingers. It’s uncomfortable and Atsumu is whining in pain. The skin is a little hard to stretch over his glans for now, but he manages to pull it back eventually, even if the kit is being fussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wipes the tears in his eyes with his thumb, still holding onto his cocklet with his other hand. Atsumu is a cry baby, his brother would never sob for so little, but there’s something strangely endearing to his wet hiccups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s uncomfortable, but the more you do it, the easier it’ll become. It might be better if you try it yourself in the bath. Then you can show your brother how to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubs his finger against the head of his cock. It’s obviously incredibly sensible; Atsumu moans loudly and pants, ears twitching. His eyes are still wet, but it’s of pleasure, because stroking him slowly is already too much, too good. He’s drooling all over himself. Akaashi jerks him off with one hand, fondles his little balls with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie down Atsumu.” He obeys and clumsily lies down, hugging the stuffed bunny tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi keeps his legs spread with a firm grip on one of his thighs. He can see his pink hole and it’s the cutest thing, but he doesn’t have any lube on him. It’s already an ordeal to convince a kit that young that playing with their ass feels good with lube, especially a little brat like Atsumu, he’s not going to attempt anything without it. It’s a waste of time and effort when older kemonomimis, between twelve and fifteen years old, are big enough to take cock and eager to please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi leans forward and licks the head of his dick, tasting his watery precum. He dips the tip of his tongue inside his tiny slit, keeps on stroking him slowly. He can’t hold his cocklet with his entire hand while mouthing at his head, it’s too small. All he can do is hold it between two fingers. It makes Atsumu’s thighs shake, his back arch. He’s so hard, he’ll come any second if he keeps on licking and sucking. The base of his penis is swelling, pretty little knot forming, the telltale sign of his incoming climax. Kits have no stamina, all it takes is a few licks and a twist of the hand and they’re coming apart, not even registering what washes over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mommy!” Atsumu cries. His voice is breaking and it sounds so cute, it’s making Akaashi feel more aroused than it should. It’s not about him, it’s about the kit and releasing his frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fondles his little balls while sucking on his small cock, hard, and it’s all it takes for Atsumu to come in his mouth, shouting on his adorable, high-pitched voice. He stills, his whole body tensing as he orgasms before slumping down. There’s barely any difference between his precum and his cum, it’s thin and slightly salty, easy to swallow. He licks one last time his cocklet to clean it and massages his knot, making him whimper and yip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sits back up and wipes his mouth, what little cum had pooled at the corner of his lips. The kit is breathing fast, face red and ears twitching, short, dark bangs falling in front of his eyes. Such a pretty little boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it feel good?” Atsumu nods passively. He’s focused on his knot, doesn’t touch it because it’s too sensitive. It’s quite small still, proportionate to his tiny cock, and with time it’ll grow into a proper knot. It’s not a problem either if it doesn’t, there’s bound to be a market for pretty fox boys with useless limp dick too. Males that would hardly get to reproduce in the wild get to transmit their genes in the lab. What nature deems a shortcoming can be a kemonomimi’s best selling point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do it again.” Atsumu is less red already and everything about him that was shy and embarrassed a second ago has vanished. Now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Akaashi smiles softly as he strokes his sides and belly, making him giggle. Atsumu did lose some fat, but he’s still a pudgy baby with a cute tummy and chubby thighs he can squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t; you won’t get hard before a few minutes.” The kit frowns, immediately sitting up, and reaches for his cocklet anyway; it’s not defiance, it’s making sure that it really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t work. He tries to mimic what Akaashi did to him, clumsily pawing his dick with his tiny hands without achieving to get it erect again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu gives up quickly when he realizes touching himself is more uncomfortable than pleasuring, but he still looks annoyed. He’s a pouty baby and this is all very frustrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to show you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrub pants have the advantage of being easy to lower just enough to take out his cock. Akaashi is hard. He strokes himself slowly, pulls back the skin without any struggle. Kits like Atsumu are so cute, he doesn't even have to touch himself to get completely erect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's looking at his dick with big, curious eyes. It's so much bigger than his little cocklet, as long as his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I–.. Can I touch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi's breath hitch in his throat when the kit tentatively touches him. His hands are warm and soft, far from being calloused like his, and the mere feeling of his little fist wrapping itself around his cock makes his balls tighten. Atsumu doesn't have to be good at giving handjobs for Akaashi to find it pleasurable all the same. His little hand struggles to hold him well and the lack of lube or spit isn't making jerking him off any easier for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sticks his tongue out, focused on his task. Surprisingly for three years old, he and his brother don’t seem to get out of the oral stage, still bringing to their mouth everything they find of interest to lick and suck on. Hmm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi brushes his bangs to the right, scratches the base of one of his ears and keeps his hand right there, on the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can use your mouth too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teeth in his mouth are sharp, made to shred meat, but Atsumu is a natural born cocksucker: He immediately leans in and opens wide to suck on his head, puffy lips closing around him. Can’t fit much inside his mouth, can only lap up and slurp his precum. His tiny hands hold him, tightening ever so slightly as he sucks harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu is good, really good for someone who never got to suck cock before. Hmm, that and he's a very cute kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very cute kit who hollows out his cheeks around his head as if he had been blowing people off his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuuck.." Akaashi grunts and swears again, doing his best to refrain from jerking up into his tight little throat. The foretaste of how good it'll feel to be inside his warm ass pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu raises his gaze towards him and his eyes are hazy, pupils dilated, but he's clearly pleased, smiling happily around the head of his cock when he makes him groan louder. Cocky little thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi takes a breath in and presses his head down a little more, slow but steady to force him to take more inside his mouth. The smile on Atsumu's lips quickly morphes into a grimace, blinking wildly as he tries to take a few extra centimeters of his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a second before he starts choking, eyes rolling back in their skull. The velvety walls of his throat spasm around the head of his cock and Akaashi cums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd keep himself sheathed inside some more, fuck his nut down his throat, but he has to fight against that desire. It wouldn't do any good, it would definitely greatly upset the kit and he already went too far forcing more of his dick down his throat. Nobody wants a kemonomimi who associates giving oral with being in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the only expression on Atsumu’s face as he cups a tiny hand under his chin to catch the semen dripping out of his mouth is bliss, long lashes wet with big tears. He came again without being touched, liquidy cum spread on the inside of his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi has wet wipes in one of his coat pockets and he cleans the kit’s mouth and hands, holding his face in his palm to keep him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I hope I did not hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s still white on his tongue and his voice is a little hoarse. He wants to fuck him again already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You felt very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu beams, he opens his mouth to say something, but a voice cuts him off before he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi-san… Am hungry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi raises his head and meets Osamu’s gaze. The kit yawns, displaying the same sharp set of teeth as his sibling, and rubs his droopy eyes. He’s still sleepy, nice and pliant, and fucking into his throat would definitely surprise him enough to make him bite down on the cock inside his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu stretches and yawns too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, playing with my peepee made me really hungry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Osamu react immediately: his ears twitch towards Akaashi before his eyes even turn in his direction, squinting as if trying to make sense of what could “playing with his peepee” be. His brother quickly picks up on that too and he looks delighted, smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show ya later Samu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu doesn’t wait for him to stick his tongue out to kick him in the ribs, knocking him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samuu!” It’s almost barking, Atsumu baring his teeth, ears held back in what isn’t shame or embarrassment anymore but childish anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, rarely, the Miyas are still sleeping when he gets to their room, hugging each other close and mumbling in their dreams. But most mornings they’re loudly yapping at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this morning is just like any other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also have tumblr!!!✨ https://nykrkoupalki.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>